Vacation
by Jinyxed Suicides
Summary: Trunks takes a week off of work to take Bra, Goten, and Pan with him on a week long trip to an island. What happens when Pan and Trunks start to see somthing different about each other? But before they can leave, something happens that will change everyth
1. The First Day

AUTHOR: BrknDrknss

PAIRING: Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra

RATING: R 

WARNINGS: Lemon, and um… fluff

SUMMERY: Trunks takes Pan, Goten, and Bra to the beach. What happens? It couldn't be more obvious.

NOTES: OOC, fluff, fluff, fluff, and some more fluff. 

This chapter is rated R for language and suggestive actions.

Vacation 

"Can't I have _just one_ week off, Mum?" Trunks whined, staring at his mother. "I've been working for _three months_!! It's time that I took a Vacation!" Bulma stood firm. "Trunks, I _know_ what you would do If I said yes. You would just go to the city, get ten or so girls, go back to a hotel, and just stay there the whole week!" Trunks turned bright red. "Mum, I haven't been on a date in a _year_!! What makes you think that I would do _that_?!" Bulma sighed. "Trunk, honey, I just can't. Not right-" "Mum! I _need_ a vacation! C'mon! I'll take Bra with me to the beach for a relaxing week!" Bulma threw down her arms in defeat. "FINE! But you know that Bra is going to _have_ to take Pan- with her, and you _know_ that Gohan is going to force Goten to go with _her_…" Trunks smiled. "I know. That's why it will be fun." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll fill in for you next week," "THANK YOU MUM!!" Trunks said, grabbing his mother in a huge hug. "BUT!" Bulma said, putting her hand up. "No other girls, no _drugs_, no-" "Yes Mum!" Trunks dropped Bulma and disappeared up the stairs.

"BRA!!!" Trunks said, bursting into his not so little sister's room. She was sitting on her bed talking to Pan. "Yeah, underwear boy?" Trunks scowled and turned to Pan, who was smiling lightly. "Hi Trunks!" she said cheerfully. Trunks blushed lightly. He was always a little more uptight around her since she turned 21. "Hey… Pan." He said, his blush a little clearer. Bra punched Pan's arm lightly, to keep her from drooling. "So," Bra said, turning back to Trunks. "Whaddya want, Trunks?" He sighed. "We're going to the beach all next week. You, me, Pan, and Goten. Go pack." Bra and Pan gasped, turned to each other, and let out ear piercing screeches. Trunks covered his ears and moaned. "BRA! PAN!" They immediately shut up and turned back to him. "Yeah?" Pan said, playing with her long black pigtails. "We're leaving tomorrow. Pan, we'll come to your house to get you and Goten at ten." Pan smiled and nodded. "Ok!!" Trunks smiled. At least he did something right today. Vegeta's voice trailed up the stairs. "Bra! Will you get down here and fix the damn Gravity Chamber?! Your _mother_ refuses!" Bra rolled her eyes and started to leave, but paused in the doorframe. "Hey, Trunks, you might want to fly Pan home. She uh… can't really talk to Goten today he's being an ass… You being his best friend and all, maybe _you_ should." she shrugged. "BRA!!!" Vegeta yelled again. "See ya Pan!" And she disappeared down the stairs. Once the door closed, Pan looked up expectantly at Trunks. "Well? Shall we?" Trunks nodded slowly. Pan stood up right next to him, her face inches from him. "Uh… Trunks, you wouldn't mind ah, carrying me? Would you? I can't fly today… too ah, tired…" Trunks jumped a little '_Heh heh… too tired. That's a good one._' Pan smiled to herself. "Pleeease?" Trunks smiled to her. "Yeah, sure." They walked to the window and Pan put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Trunks!!" He blushed and took off.

As they flew over a river about two minutes out, (Trunks was flying really slow. Wonder why.) Pan wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm slipping…" she said, gripping him tightly both around the waist and his neck. She had to hide a laugh and a moan as she felt a slight bulge in his pants as she gripped him. "Trunks…. I'm sliiiiping!" "Whoops, sorry." He put his arms around her waist. "Still slipping." She said with a slight smile. "You're asking for it." he said with a slight smile. "I know." She tossed her hair a little, and Trunks shrugged. "Alright then…" he put a hand on her butt, pulling her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. She sighed and waited to get home. About five minutes later Trunks landed and looked at her. "Pan, we're here." Pan sighed and slowly removed her legs, purposely grinding her hips against him. He had to work hard now not to say or do anything. "Let's go in then…" She pushed open the door and looked around. "Morning Mom, dad." Gohan nodded to her and Videl smiled. Trunks came in. "Hi, Gohan, Videl!" Videl still smiled, Gohan seemed to automatically take in the blush on Trunks face, but stayed civil. "Hey, Trunks. What are you doing here so early?" "We have to wake up my lazy ass of a friend. He has to pack. We're all going to the beach for a week." Gohan nodded and turned back to his coffee.

"GOTEN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID A- OUCH!" Pan stopped jumping on her uncle's bed as a pillow found it's way into her mouth, and fell down next to him. "Gooooten! I _know_ that you were up _earlier_!! GET UP NOW UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH!" Goten groaned and sent a weak blast at Pan, but she shrieked and dodged it, so it ended up hitting Trunks right in the face. "OUCH! GOTEN YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Goten opened his eyes and slowly turned to his friend. "T…Trunks? Sorry 'bout that!" He yawned and sat up. "My bratty niece was trying to wake me up." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Serves you right to be waken up. We're all going to the beach tomorrow for the week…" Goten nodded. "Yeah, I heard. The _brat_," he shot a small glare to his niece. "Screamed that in my ear." Trunks smiled at Pan. "Yeah, well, you had better be ready by ten tomorrow…" Goten nodded and fell back asleep.

At ten the next day Trunks and Bra knocked on the door. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Pan said, putting her capsuled bags into her pocket and opening the door. Trunks was standing there in black shorts and a white muscle shirt, staring off into space, while Bra was leaning against the door in khaki shorts and a deep blue tank top. "Hurry up guys! It's a two hour fly there!" Goten came running out the door holding two very large and overstuffed bags. "You guys do realize that we have to fly with all this lug- heeey! Why didn't I think of that?!" he said, looking over at Trunks who was twirling a capsule in his fingers. Pan rolled her eyes and Goten shoved the two capsules into his pocket. "You guys ready now?" Bra asked impatiently. Pan put her arms around Trunks neck again. "Carry me my prince!" she said dramatically. Goten raised his eyebrows. "Is there something that you two aren't telling us?" he said as he jumped up to fly. "N…no." Trunks said defensively, another round of blushes in his cheeks. "Trunks is rather blushy today, huh?" Pan said, wrapping her legs around his waist again. He groaned and kept flying. "You had better watch it, missy!" she laughed at him.

Two hours later they finally made it to an island out in the middle of the ocean. Actually, it was only about a mile from the shore and the lighthouse's beam would probably be shining right in the window at night, but it was tolerable. Trunks and Pan managed to get a good ten minutes ahead of Goten and Bra, because Goten had dropped one of his capsules on the roof of a grocery store and had to go get it. Pan stayed in Trunks arms, and nuzzled her face into his neck. She kissed it just as he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She slowly (once again) put her feet back down, and kept her arms around his neck. "Trunks…" she said, looking up to his face. "Hai?" "Trunks… I…I'm…" "HEY! YOU TWO! QUIT BEING SO FEISTY!" Pan leaned her head into Trunks chest. "What now?!" Goten was eating a bag of chips, and Bra was eating an ice cream. "They saw us on the roof and forced us to buy something." Bra shrugged. "Huh. Let's go in." Pan suggested.

Pan simply refused to sleep in the same room as Bra. "She snores. I'm not sleeping in the same room as her." "I do _not_!!" Bra defended, putting her hands on her hips. "Well _I'm_ not sleeping with my _sister_!!" Trunks said, backing up a little. All heads turned to Goten. "Goten, you sleep heavy enough. You get to share with Bra." "Where are you and Trunks going to sleep? You aren't going to in _sleep_ _the same room_ now are you?" Both blushed. "I guess that we're going to _have_ to, Goten. There aren't any other rooms, are there?" Goten shrugged and trudged off to his room. He came running back out in a minute. "There is only one bed in each room." They shrugged. "We can all manage." Trunks kept giving Pan sideways looks as they went through all of this. "Anyone want to go swim or something?" Pan suggested.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and laying in the sand baking. Occasionally Goten would run out of the house with a bucket of ice-cold water and dump it on the closest person sunbathing (usually Bra for some _odd_ reason…). At seven they went in for dinner, which was a table piled high with pizza, Chinese take out, and hamburgers. Bra and Pan were able to squeeze in a few bites before the table was practically broken in half from the sudden weight of both Trunks and Goten jumping on it and shoving food into their mouths. Pan glared at her uncle as he shoved food in his mouth, causing him to stop and slowly look at her. "Uh…" he offered her a half eaten piece of pizza. "Yuck!" Pan said, pushing his hand away and stalking off with Bra into the living room. Trunks came into the room a few seconds later and sitting on the couch next to Pan. About a minute after _that_ Goten finally came in, wiping the pizza sauce from his face and sitting next to Bra. "So…" Pan said, looking at all of them. "What are we doing tonight?" Bra looked at everyone. "Well… I kind of wanted to hit this club that we flew over an-" "that's a GREAT idea! I'll go with you." Goten said, jumping up. Bra giggled and ran up the stairs to change before running out the door screaming, "see ya! Don't get too feisty in there!" Trunks blushed and looked at the closed door. The sun was just starting to set about now. "So…" Trunks said, turning back to Pan. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach and go see the sunset?" Pan smiled. "Sure…"

They walked about a half of a mile before they found a nice place to sit down on some rocks and watch the sunset. The wind was blowing gently, and Pan, (clad in only a pair of shorts and a tank top) moved over to sit next to Trunks and keep warm. He put his arms around her as she leaned into his chest and gently rubbed her arms. "So… how long do you think it will be until I'm an uncle the way Bra and Goten are going?" Pan laughed softly as rays of dark blue started to shoot through the sky. Trunks leaned down as she was turned a bit towards him when she laughed, and kissed the corner of her mouth. Pan gasped and turned her head to him, catching him in a full lip lock. Her eyes were wide, but slowly she relaxed and put her arms around his neck, twisting her body to him, and closed her eyes. Trunks moved his hands down to her waist and they sat there kissing as the sun went down. They pulled apart a few minutes later, (The sun goes down in about 3 minutes in my story ^^) now with the last rays disappearing off the horizon. Trunks stood up and helped Pan up before stretching. "I'll race you back!" Pan yelled, running off through the waves. "CHEATER!" Trunks shouted back, quickly gaining on her and tackling her into the water. "AAIIEE!!!! COLD WATER! COLD WATER! DAMN YOU TRUNKS!" Pan Half screamed, and half laughed, rolling through the waves with him. Trunks laughed and got a very salty kiss from her before she took off again for the house. 

Chapter two will be up soon!  ^^ ****


	2. Rainy Days

AUTHOR: BrknDrknss

PAIRING: Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra

RATING: R 

WARNINGS: Lemon, and um… fluff

SUMMERY: Trunks takes Pan, Goten, and Bra to the beach. What happens? It couldn't be more obvious.

NOTES: OOC, fluff, fluff, fluff, and some more fluff. 

This chapter is rated R for language, excessive name calling, and making out.

Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

"I'll race you back!" Pan yelled, running off through the waves. "CHEATER!" Trunks shouted back, quickly gaining on her and tackling her into the water. "AAIIEE!!!! COLD WATER! COLD WATER! DAMN YOU TRUNKS!" Pan Half screamed, and half laughed, rolling through the waves with him. Trunks laughed and got a very salty kiss from her before she took off again for the house.

Trunks chased her around the house twice before she couldn't run that fast anymore and Trunks' arms circled around her as he tackled her. "HA! I win!" He said, falling into the mud with her. "TRUNKS!" Pan screamed, covered in mud. She grabbed a handful of it and threw it at Trunks. He yelled and soon they were in a full-blown, mud-throwing war. When they finally stopped about a half hour later, they were both completely covered in mud from head to toe. "Ugh… Trunks you Baka…" Pan joked, trying to rub some of the mud off. Trunks just laughed at her and yanked off his shirt to wash. "I can't exactly do th- oh god Trunks! Put them back on!" she yelled as Trunks pulled off his shorts and was left in just his black boxers. He turned around to face a crimson Pan, and turned an equally scarlet shade. "Uh…" Trunks said as Pan pulled down her muddy hair and was pulling off her now brown tank top and her (now brown) shorts. She was only clad in her black bra and panty set as she stalked off past Trunks, being sure to run her hand across his stomach and walking into the house.

Trunks stood out there a good five minutes before he went in to hear the shower running. A few seconds later it turned off and Pan walked out in her towel into their room. Trunks quickly slid into the humid bathroom and jumped in the shower to wash off the mud. When he got out he dried off and threw on his boxers. He grabbed a white tank top when he went back out of the room, and then went to go watch some TV. "Hmm…" He said, flipping through all of the channels. "Guess I'll just watch Princess Mononoke…" He settled in on the couch watching the movie. About ten minutes in Pan walked in the room and laid down on the couch, her head in his lap. "Whatcha watching?" she asked, sliding closer to him on the couch. "Mhm…? Oh… uh… Princess Mononoke…" He said, staring at her out of the corner of his eye, his heart pounding. "I see…" she said, sitting up so that her head was on his shoulder and running a hand down his arm. He felt a tingling sensation burn through him as her fingers caressed his skin. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a furious battle of tongues. She moaned as he pushed her down onto the couch, sliding a hand under her shirt to massage her breasts while exploring every inch of her mouth. He kissed along her jaw line as they lay there before he reached up and pressed his lips back onto hers. As they were making out, the door unexpectedly burst open to show Bra and Goten, both extremely red. Trunks and Pan, still lip locked, slowly turned to them. Goten turned first and let out a loud "HOLY SHIT!" when he saw Trunks, his hand up Pan's shirt, and Pan with her legs practically around him. Bra turned at this and she smirked. "Sorry if we were _interrupting_ anything…" Goten's head was about to blow up it was so red. Pan and Trunks looked at each other before jumping apart. Pan fixed her shirt and then looked at the other two (who were still crimson.) and smirked. "Well, you guys are back early. What did you guys do?" Bra blushed deeper. "We were ah, kicked out…" Trunks burst out laughing. "For what?" "Um… Groping each other with our clothes half off on the bar?" Bra offered while Goten tried to hide himself in the fridge. Pan and Trunks burst out laughing before resuming their cuddling and Bra and Goten disappeared off to their room. "You two behave!" Pan mocked, pulling a blanket around herself and Trunks as their movie ended. "I think that I'll go to bed." Trunks yawned. "Yeah, me too." Pan replied, stretching.

When they had gotten into their room (covering their ears of course) Trunks yanked off his shirt and slid into the bed, watching Pan strip down out of the corner of his eyes. When she was left in only her black (Heh not brown anymore ^^) lingerie, she got into the bed two on the other side and curled up in Trunks' arms. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they lay, staring at each other. "Trunks?" Pan mumbled, her eyes half lidded. "Yeah?" His ears strained, and his consciences were placing bets as to if she was going to say what he wanted to hear so badly. "Trunks… I just have to tell you that… well… I'm in love with you. You should have figured that out by-" She was cut off as his lips sealed hers. Yep, that's what he had wanted to hear. She dug her hand into his Lavender hair as he kissed her, tongues dancing together. "I love you too Pan. I always will." Pan smiled, her hair falling into her face. She kissed the tip of his nose and cuddled closer. "Good night, Trunks…" Trunks smiled. "Night…" and watched her light out. He lay there for a while, stroking her hair as she slept, watching her breathe slowly and smile in her dreams. He smiled and pulled her as close as she could be to him, and fell into his own dreams of her. (A.n Heh, I was going to stop there… but, you know, too short ^^)

The next morning, Pan woke up wrapped up in Trunk's arms. When she woke, she could feel something around her, but she refused to open her eyes. "It was a dream… Trunks doesn't love me…" she said, frowning, eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Uh… I resent that!" Trunks said, laughing as she snapped open her eyes. "YES! IT WAS NOT A DREAM!" she yelled, grabbing his face and kissing him before jumping out of bed and grabbing her towel for a shower. Trunks shook his head and pulled on the black shorts he had worn the previous day, and hit it against the wall when he put on a blue tee shirt (CC logo.). At breakfast, Bra and Goten (looking _very_ tired for just some _odd_ reason ^^) came down and shoveled the cooking food into their mouths before Pan could take it off the stove. "Gee, you two look tired." Trunks said from the table. "Is that color in your cheeks uncle Goten?" Pan joked, shoving them away from the food. "Go sit and maybe I will bring you some food you distorted freaks. They both scowled and sat down, holding their forks expectantly. Trunks looked away from his staring point on Pan's back to glance out the window. "Shit. It's raining." He said, frowning and throwing his balled up napkin at the window.  Pan turned around and grinned. "Really? I love the rain! I'm going to go out in it as soon as I finish eating!" she said, bringing over Goten, Bra, and her own food. She shoveled it all down and ran to get changed to go out in the rain. She came back in a pair of black shorts and a deep red tank top. She laughed and grabbed Trunks before bolting out the door, despite his complaining shouts. After she had detached Trunks from the door frame, she shoved him down the stairs and ran off along the island's beach. Trunks yelled and stumbled after her, soaking wet. Once he had caught up with her, some thunder and lightning started up. They laughed and took shelter in a small cave on the other side of the island, even though they could have flown back to the house in no less than 3 seconds. As they walked around in the cave, Trunks started to complain about the wet clothes. "I mean seriously! These fucking shorts are rubbing on my balls!" Pan laughed. "That's not exactly possible," Pam said, watching Trunks out of the corner of her eye. "You don't _have_ any balls… HEY!" Trunks knew that she was joking, but it was still fun to pick her up and throw her out of the cave and into the ocean. "That should teach you not to mess with a Saiy- HEY! PAN!" She had jumped up behind him, grabbed him and took off to fly. Trunks struggled, but Pan stopped about ten feet above the water and dropped him. Unfortunately for her, he hadn't let go of her hand, and she fell right with him into the water. Trunks laughed as hard as he could while regaining his breath and swimming with her to the shore. Once they were in about a foot of water, Trunks, soaked and all, pushed Pan. She screamed and grabbed him so that he also fell, but he ended up falling on her with a big groan. "Ouch! Damn it Trunks!" Pan yelled, her arms around his neck while the waves pushed past them. The rain was still coming down hard, but the thunder and lightning had moved on. "Shut up Pan!" "Make me underwear boy!" "Ok I will!" With that he pressed his lips to hers, salt on their lips and seaweed in their hair. Trunks trailed a hand down her chest to her stomach where he massaged it gently in the water. Pan smiled and rolled him over onto his back so he could stare up at her. She smirked devilishly, but didn't move. "I think that I will save my _torture_ for later…" she stood up and stretched, unaware that her shirt was hiked up almost past her breasts. Trunks stared, mouth open, when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. "What are you looking at, Trunks?" she asked, perfectly aware that her shirt was _just_ covering her.  "TRUNKS!" she yelled, waving her hand in front of his face. He just stared before she put her face right up at his groin and stared. Trunks turned bright red and jumped up. "Finally! Let's go get dried off." Pan said, walking hand in hand with him in the direction of the house.

Dried and changed in fresh clothes, they sat on the couch with Bra and Goten, waiting for something fun to come up. "I have an idea." Pan said, sitting up. "Huh?" Bra asked, burying her face into Goten's arm and muffling the sound of her voice. "We could all go to dinner and then maybe go hit a movie or go dancing or something…"I love that idea!" Bra said jumping up. Trunks and Goten just blinked. "Alright! Let's go to dinner and a club!" Bra screamed, running into her room with Pan and closing the door. "We'll be out once we find clothes!" Trunks shook his head at Goten and sat on the couch, flipping on the tv. "This is going to be a while…" Trunks muttered, staring at the fuzzy screen that was supposed to be Jerry Springer.

Pan was dressed in black pants, as it was a bit chilly at night, and the same red tank top only it was washed and dried since her and Trunks' "morning activities." Bra was putting on a short, white skirt and a teal tank. "So Bra," Pan said, turning from her reflection to face Bra. "Did you and my uncle Goten _actually_ do it last night?" Bra turned bright red. "Umm… maybe! Alright yes." She said to Pan's testy look. "Have you guys completely bonded?" Bra looked back at her reflection as she applied some glittery eye shadow. "I dunno… I mean, I know what it _should_ feel like to be bonded. You can read your mate's thoughts and stuff, but I don't know how to become bonded. My mind just went blank when we-" "You have to bite their neck." Pan interrupted before Bra could go any farther. "You have to bite right about here." Pan said, pointing to a spot on her lower neck. "Dad bit mom twice on accident. Once up here, (she pointed high up on her neck.) and once where it should have been. Mom has showed me the bite mark. It never goes away." Bra nodded. "Yeah, I think that we might bond… sometime…" "No details _please_!!" Pan said, laughing and yanking on some of her lace up knee-highs and tossing her long, loose hair back over her shoulder. Bra punched her shoulder on her way out. Trunks and Goten were _more_ than relieved to see that the girls were finally ready. "You guys ready?" Goten asked, pulling out a capsule. "We remembered to bring the car, fortunate for us because we have to drive back off the island to get to the club." Trunks hooked an arm around Pan as she stood by the door, waiting for Goten to shut up so that they could go. "Let's go!" she said, pushing open the door and climbing down the stairs. "Carry me, my prince!" she said to Trunks, throwing her arms around his neck and jumping up to be carried by him. Trunks laughed and twirled her around calling her a princess and how they were off to their Royal Bedroom and stuff like that. Bra and Goten laughed as they watched the couple twirling around the street before they slammed on the horn at the sight of Trunks putting down Pan and locking lips with her once more. "COME ON YOU GUYS!" Bra screamed, jumping out of the convertible and dragging the other two over to the car. Trunks and Pan just got in and laughed as they drove off to dinner.

Chapter 3 will be up sometime this week if I have time to type it!! ^^ ****


End file.
